The invention relates to a roller blind system for a sliding roof. The roller blind system includes a guide rail, a spring steel band that is guided in the guide rail in sections, and a roller blind that is attached to the spring steel band. The spring steel band has an end that is situated outside the guide rail and contracts to a coil.
A roller blind system of this type is known from EP 1 584 509 A2. The advantage of this roller blind system is that it is very compact. The spring steel band serves to fasten the roller blind and also acts as a return spring. It has turned out, however, that operational forces required for shifting the roller blind in the guide rail change depending on the shifting direction. When the roller blind is moved towards a more closed position, i.e. is extracted, higher operating forces are required than for moving back and winding up the roller blind for a more open condition. In addition, it has turned out that operating forces, when the roller blind is moved toward a more closed position, become larger with an increasing extraction length of the roller blind. Different and/or changing operating forces generally are perceived by a user as an annoyance.
It is the object of the invention to further develop a roller blind system of the type initially mentioned that generates more consistent operating forces.